Super Smash Bros: The First Year
by QuartzarellaMc
Summary: This is the story of the first game in the Super Smash Bros series - the original N64 version. There's more to it than an old-fashioned 1990s video game - read on to find out! I will be making separate stories for the other games, but this is focusing on the N64 game. Hope you luv it D
1. Introduction

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Blurb:**

Ever wondered how Super Smash Bros started? This is "The Origins of Life" (Charles Darwin) but instead it's "The Origins of Gaming." xD

 **Basic Info:**

 **Rating - K** \+ This should be suitable for most audiences.

 **Intro:**

"At last!" exclaimed a deep, booming voice. He, or "it", as you may have called it, was overwhelmed with joy.

"Now it is ready."

 **Beginning:**

We have never known, and never will, that we weren't the only ones in the universe. Quite frankly, infact, there was more to our world than _one_ universe. Every one has heard of the whole Martians business and a possible duplicate of Earth, but the diversity of this "world" was far superior to them. A world never seen before. A world no man or woman has set foot in, _ever_. It is the place where all of humanity's creations go, all ideas, concepts, brainstorms. It is:

The Net.

And within this universe were several worlds, all in charge of something in the Net. You have the Boticons, the civilians who take care of innovation and technology in general. It is also home to the cute, kawaii emojis and emoticons us as humans created, and communication which so often dominates our daily lifestyles. Phones. Tablets. Telegraphs. Then there are the Talencians of Talencia, each and every one unique in their own way. It varies greatly from artistic creativity to mathematical genius. Every single one of those talents, big or small, provided something for the community of the Net. The Personas were just as unique, and was also the place of chaos. Every personality living together meant disastrous things, because every one of them had only one goal - for their respective personalities to rule. It was so fanatic there that special guards were summoned to keep their watchful eyes on them. You know, just incase someone wanted to overthrow the Government. Which leads on to the next world, Debaton. The governing world of the Net; the world deciding fates of sinners and criminals; the ones who lead their "country" through every battle and war. It's what us humans call "politics". Finally Pastols, the faction of entertainment. You've probably watched a movie before, or went to a theatre, or played a video game - wait, that's what we're focusing on. Games. Not sports (though that was in Pastols too), video games. Your average street arcade, only better.

And it all starts in 1999.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I'm QuartzarellaMc ( a big MC fan) who's a gamer inside-out.

 **Joy:** You called?

No, Joy, just using an expression.

 **Joy:** Oh, ok, see ya!

Anyway, moving on...This is my first fanfic, and this chapter's only an intro, to give you an idea of the later events. I have so many ideas about this and thanks to I can get them down without forgetting them! I decided to do SSB (Super Smash Bros 64) instead of Minecraft because it was pretty much the beginning of my love of games. Not the N64 version necessarily, but the series in general. I knew it better than anything else (apart from Minecraft!) especially the characters and wanted to establish some sort of fanfic relationship. I practically think about it all the time xD

I hope you thought it was good, and if you can, leave a review!

P.S: I may as well make copyrights here. Pokemon is copyright to Game Freak and Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. Zelda is copyright also to Nintendo. Donkey Kong, the Mario franchise and its respective characters are copyright to Nintendo. F-Zero is also copyright to Nintendo, and so is Star Fox. Kirby is copyright to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.


	2. The Note

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! QuartzarellaMc here, and this is the next chapter of my fanfiction! I checked my views and I feel glad that so many people have actually read my writing. This chapter is the next part, sort of the real beginning, so I hope you enjoy it!**

1999 saw the coming of a game that would join the legacy of "classics", _Super Smash Bros._ From the moment the idea conceived in Masahiro Sakurai's creative archive called the 'brain', then came the birth of the Great Master Hand.

Master Hand was of course, the master. It was he in the Net who created the Smash Manor and the Battle Stadium, a mysterious building which changed every time you looked at it. It was he, who sent the summons of each warrior to the Smash Manor…

Word first spread when the invitation arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course, writing in 2015, the Kingdom itself has drastically evolved, but take a step back – just one step – and it's a whole new world.

Mario and Luigi were planning methods of defeating (rescuing Peach had pretty much been routine now) when a knock touched the door.

"I'll get it!" Luigi said, dashing to the door.

But alas – there was no one there. Just an envelope. Luigi stared with curiosity for a moment, though Mario, being his slightly impatient character, thought it was a year.

"What is it, Luigi?" Mario asked.

It took Luigi a while to realise Mario had been speaking to him.

"Oh! Uh…I don't know. It just says 'Mario & Luigi'."

"Maybe try opening it."

The dynamic duo reentered their home, with all sorts of thoughts plaguing their minds. The writing didn't look like Peach's – she always used her pastel pink pen. They were completely dumbfounded. _What was it?!_

RIP…just a note. And it said:

 _Give yourselves up. Meet me at the cherry tree by Peach's castle in one week. You aren't the only ones._

 _-Master Hand_

"What?" exclaimed Luigi. He frowned. "Are we in trouble?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. It doesn't sound like it. If we were, we'd be arrested by now, right?" replied Mario.

"Maybe we should ask the other kingdoms,"

"Yeah, maybe we should, that's exactly what anyone would do!"

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Whatever."

So Mario and Luigi sent the message around the entire Game Network, the video game characters' version of the Internet. The Game Network, of course invented by the Boticons, was the World Wide Web. It branched out more than the Internet though – technology never heard of before. This was the thing about the Net: though it was home to the _current_ ideas that had been created and thought of, it had a special "predicting" strategy. The Boticons had used this for obvious purposes.

Funnily enough, most of the Network said that they'd had no idea what the brothers were going on about. Eventually, after viewing myriads of mountains of mail, they found something, just after they were about to press that delete button….

"Hey! It's Samus!"

"Come on, read it, Mario!"

 _Hey you two,_

 _Come to think of it, I did get a note like that. And it was from Master Hand too, whoever that guy is. He told me to meet him under the cherry tree too, by Peach's castle. I don't know if it's mandatory, but I'll probably go. Anyone else get the note?_

 _Sam_

"Hmm," thought Luigi. "should we look in the bin folder?"

"I guess."

And to their surprise, they did find more sympathisers. The famed Captain Falcon had owned up, and Red, the Pokemon Trainer in the Pokeworld also said that Jigglypuff and Pikachu had said something about the note too. Apparently he'd been out and they'd found it….don't ask. Link had received the letter too, and said that he'd asked around too – unearthing fellow "note finders" Donkey Kong (not Mario's past enemy, the present one), Fox of Star Fox, Kirby (nicknamed the 'Pink Marshmallow'), Ness, the kid wonder and Yoshi.

What was this all about, though?


	3. The Meeting

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! My viewers on my story are continuously growing! From my statistics most of you guys are American, but there's other peeps too. This is the third chapter of the story, and I hope you guys love it! Don't forget to follow me if you can, and check everyday for a new chapter! I don't always get it done straight away, but in PST I usually upload by about 12:00pm or later, GMT 20:00. I don't really know about other countries so those are my baselines xD**

Samus made her way to the Mushroom Kingdom via the Tram Train. It was the network between each world and then to each place in each area of that world. If you've ever been to London, you'll know there's an underground train system, a.k.a the 'Tube'. It's the Net's equivalent of that, since it too was once upon a time an idea. She sat anxiously (an emotion she rarely felt) and wondered. It only seemed like she was staring into space when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Samus?"

Startled, she whizzed round, finding Red there. He had two Pokéballs in his pockets, presumably containing Jigglypuff and Pikachu.

"Oh, hi, Red."

"You looked like you'd just seen a ghost, you were _that_ pale."

"I did?"

"Ok, I'll ask you straight. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Ok, fine. I just...I don't know what I'm getting myself into. I mean, what if this...Master Hand guy isn't all that great? I have a tendency to, uh... _kill_ people who seem suspicious."

Red scoffed. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

There was pretty much silence until the Tram Train arrived at its final stop: the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario, Luigi and the other notefinders who had taken earlier trams were stood waiting for Samus and Red. Samus raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We figured it'd be better if we go together," interrupted Ness, breaking the silence.

She sighed. "Whatever."

Not many people like walking, and that doesn't exclude the characters of your classics. You _really_ thought they wanted to do all that journeying? So of course after a dull interminable period of time, people began to moan.

"Why does Peach's castle have to be this far from the damn Tram Station?"

"Get used to it," snapped Samus. Falcon flinched slightly.

Eventually, after what seemed like a perpetuity of time, they spotted the cherry tree. Peach sometimes called it the 'cheery tree' because it was where she felt the most blissful and joyful.

Mario was just about to pace forward, when Fox blocked his route.

"Hey," he said. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Well, may as well get it done so we can have more spaghetti," Mario replied.

Everyone burst into endless laughter, but it was hushed quickly as they approached the cherry tree nearer and nearer. And nearer. Few more paces.

There was a shady figure there, surprisingly large, but of average human size. Not normal, though. As the group neared closer, they felt ever so, _ever so_ more eerie. Something was about to happen, and there was no turning back. The figure had noticed them and was beginning to start towards them.

"I see you arrived after all." a deep voice bellowed.

"What?"

"Ah, of course. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Master Hand."

"Master Hand?" asked Red. "What kind of name's that?"

"It is my usual form," the voice replied. "But it would be inappropiate of me to see you in that shape. You weren't summoned, were you?"

"I'm only here to bring the two Pokémon to you, Master."

"But...why do you want us?" Luigi inquired. Right now, as you can imagine, all this seemed so perplexing…

"You are the chosen ones," replied Master Hand in the shadows.

"Chosen for what?"

"From now on, you are no longer merely the Super Mario Bros, or the famed Captain Falcon, or Ness of Onett, or anything else. You are more than that. For you, the chosen ones hailing from each universe, are...the Super Smash Bros.!"

"Uh, I'm a girl." Samus said flatly.

"….and Sisters!"

"But, by Super Smash Bros….what do you mean? What do we do?"

"It was, of course, another human idea. That was my birth. In the Net, whether the idea has been created in humanity already or not, we make it happen here. That's why all of _you_ are here too. Else you would not be standing here."

Yeah, you probably don't want to suddenly vanish too.

"The Super Smash Bros – uh, and sisters – are fighters. Warriors. They are the sole protectors of the nations.

"The Debatons do that."

"You're more than that. It will be a new adventure-"

"Cheesy," Samus intruded, yet again.

"-of friendship and fights. And one day, something will happen. A great event, no one, not even I know of. That is why you need to be here. And you will start tomorrow."

" _What?!_ " they exclaimed. No way, no way. This was all too much.

"But...it's not like all of us know everything about fighting."  
"I don't care what your moves are," Master Hand replied. "but you are all heroes inside. Remember that."

Then there was a blinding bright flash of white light.

He was gone.


	4. The First Night

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! We've risen to a great _183_ views now, 90 visitors! I've also got some followers too – you guys are amazing, thanks so much! I will always leave an author's note at the beginning of a chapter, to talk to you guys in general. I DO know there is PM, which I have begun using (you know who you are), but like I said at the start, I love knowing that you guys (hopefully) appreciate my writing. I'm thinking of making a Youtube channel (no particular reason) to host this and my gaming 3. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Pika?" whimpered Pikachu, with that cute, adorable face.

"Yeah, I know, Pikachu, I'm worried too." replied Red. He sighed. What was all of this even for? Was it worth it? He knew Pikachu and Jigglypuff didn't want to go. They were also his strongest battlers (well, probably why they were chosen, ha), and without them, we wouldn't stand a chance. Especially against...him. But was he just being too attached?

Several of the famed game characters of the video game sector had received a strange note, and that note had led them into something that would change their lives...

"Mario, we gotta go! NOW!"

"And you call me sarcastic and cruel?!"

Hastily, the brothers were stuffing practically everything they owned into compact suitcases that apparently folded up and fitted into your pocket. Try not to -heh- imagine the weight of that. How they managed it? Who knows.

But what scared Mario sometimes was that their friendship as brothers was crumbling apart. He wasn't to blame – ever since they were babies as fragile as china, that'd been the births of their saving-the-world careers. (They did remember their histories, though their minds were blank sheets of paper when they were first placed into the Net.) They'd done everything together, always forced to stick and never retract. But lately, all they'd been doing was arguing.

"Crew, I'd like to make an announcement." spoke Fox's voice, bleating out the speakers on the Lylat. All activity halted for that time.

"You know very well I found a rather...mysterious note in my chambers only a few days ago. Its clues brought me to find that I was one of the 'chosen ones' to be a...what was the term? Ah, yes. Smasher."

He paused for a moment.

"As of this, it means I will have to be on leave until this period of time ends. My theories are that this was yet another idea of humanity's, somehow bringing our gaming universe into it. If this continues, I may be away for longer than we think."

"I understand in the future perhaps more events will happen. More games in our series, our world. Our sector. And I will have to be there. That I will discuss with Master Hand, the figure who summoned me."

"In the meantime, as I am leaving today, I will leave Falco in charge. I would not like you to take this to heart, but I have come to trust Falco the most. I hope this doesn't cause any issues. This is Captain Fox McCloud, out."

The very word McCloud hurt him like a punch in the stomach sometimes.

Master Hand had arranged to meet the Smashers in Central Hex, the centre of the video gaming region (called Byte). He had aslo prepared transport for them, which turned out to be his monstrous form – a hand. Not just any hand: this hand was pale and snow white, almost lifeless. Yet it was darting and dancing all the time.

The Smashers boarded the Master's wrist, and just as Captain Falcon the Great (his title among peers) had finished securing himslef, they shot off at the speed of light!

It was absolutely beautiful; better than a dull plane flight; at an advantage of rockets high in space in the parallel universe. It was like you were a bird, soaring through the skies on this eternal adventure. Everything and everyone was a mere blob as they soared. Eventually, they reached their destination, this wonderful memorable journey coming to an end. Stood there in front of their landing spot was a colossal abode, the perfect place to call home- for some, anyway.

Red, slightly dazed, was the first to get off. He wobbled onto the ground, slightly unaware he was even still standing. Master Hand chuckled.

"It tends to do that to most," he stated.

Samus sat down in her dormitory, her eyes a thoughtful gleam. It wasn't state of the art, but it certainly wasn't run down or tattered. Quite simply, it was just _perfect._ She wondered what this was going to bring. Training, fighting,once she'd gotten used to it, maybe she'd forget about it. Not just her life, though.

Her past.

It was 10:00pm in the night and still, in the Animals Pen, Pikachu, Yoshi and Jigglypuff couldn't sleep. Though they weren't able to speak, they had thoughts and emotions. No one can imagine how frightened they could feel sometimes, when the cat was away, the mice came and played – but it was more than that.

Jigglypuff (nicknamed 'Jiggles' for short) was the most clingy in particular. He had been the Pokémon egg Red raised as his own, after Pikachu and several other Pokémon. He'd known Red for a long time – he was still slightly young an animal – and wasn't used to this. Too much away time, to be clear. _What do I do?_ He thought, apprehension boiling inside. This was all going to be too much. Oh, did I mention Pikachu and Yoshi? They couldn't get to sleep because of Jiggles' tossing and turning. Probably an annoying thing to bear, for anyone, really.


	5. Training

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi peeps! Sorry about the late chapter, I was a bit held up. Anyway, we have _252_ views now, and like I said, leave a review if you can...I haven't had many just one lol**

Mario awoke earliest in the Manor. He'd been up all night – myriads of irritating thoughts had been poking his brain repetitively, each resulting in an abrupt awakening. The question is, why? In every nightmare a voice had been speaking to him; telling him something he _needed_ to know. But….what was it?

Breakfast was at 08:00 every morning in the cafeteria and Luigi most of all didn't want to miss it. Not one second, not a millisecond, not a nanosecond. (Mainly because of his terrifying obsession with pasta.) It also meant he went out of his way to arise at 06:00 and sit alone in the canteen for two straight hours. Plenty of fun. He didn't bother to wait for Mario, as he too had been stricken by fear of a broken brotherhood. Though for a majority it isn't obvious, he was the younger of the pair, and therefore it affected him the most. Having said that, maybe it was more than attachment. Perhaps...it was something else.

Something darker than loneliness.

In the queue, there was plethoras of chatter. "What are you going to get?" "What d'you think training'll be like?" It seemed to be endless. The critters got their meals first, since it seemed peculiar to let animals into a queue full of...humans. It was mainly run-of-the-mill pet food, but portions of the palate were made specially for the Pokémon, due to their diversity in their types. On the other hand, the usual food for the humans was generally toast, cereal, etc. Yet there was such a variety: from Asian cuisine (remember this was the Net) to everyone's favourite English breakfast for most, it was like an adventure through Food Land.

Ness, unfortunately the youngest, didn't exactly have anyone to sit with. He had a friend named Lucas, but he hadn't been 'chosen' and Ness was consequently forced to go it alone. You cannot imagine how he felt – he was effectively a solitary rock. The rock was alone, isolated, in the middle of the place called 'Nowhere'. Link glanced at him for a moment, this alone stone not too sure what to do. Eventually, he decided to sit by him, despite the slightly large age gap between them.

"Hey," greeted Link.

Ness looked up, quite surprised.

"Oh, uh...Hi."

"Why are you alone?"

"Well, it's not like I'm not the only 13 year old here." He frowned for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot..."

"Why me? Why not just you guys?"

"Because you're special, Ness. Keep that in mind and think about it."

He left Ness, a whirl of confusion enveloping the youngster. Was Link right?

Samus felt almost the same as Ness. She wasn't exactly singled out because of her age, but apart from Pikachu, she was the only female Smasher. It was odd that she had this almost undoable knot deep down, as most knew Sam as a steel, sometime ruthless figure. You knew never to challenge her to a battle – at least, an argument. She'd battle if she had to. What divided her very little similarities between her and a 13 year old was that she fit in exactly with the males because of her attitude. Where's the justice in that?

Training was done one to one with simulations. An official from the authorities of the Smash Manor administered these training sessions, which meant each time one person was in training, the rest were free to do as they liked. Team training could be provided as well, but as of yet, it was not used. The first week of the Smashers' adventure would only consist of training, but soon real matches were to commence, with all spectating from far and wide. The matches were probably the most exciting thing for the warriors, though training would be just as hard. The matches would also celebrate the becoming of genuine Smashers, as in training, for now they were mere initiates.

Each initiate was to first train with a tutorial. Donkey Kong was first. He came later by about one day, on the actual first day, and so was not present on the first night. After the tutorial, the next few days would see them fighting in familiar places they knew.

Donkey Kong made his way to the Training Room, confident and full of bravery. You very rarely found Donkey Kong in a state of anxiety. Entering the compact little area, he nodded at the man who was to take charge of the training process, to show he was ready. He grunted a little, beckoning the man to start.

"Well, let's hope this works." muttered the man, sending the bulky ape through a portal. White light flashed for a moment.

When Kong awoke from his brief unconsciousness, he found he was no longer in the training room, but in a little island, isolated in the sky. There, he found a figure – seeming to be his training supervisor – stood opposite him.

"Ah, so it did work," the man said, noting down some facts.

Donkey Kong was blank.

"This is your tutorial," he continued, keeping his eyes on the big figure of an animal. "Based on our observation of you before you joined us, we have developed a fighting routine for you."

"The humans call this the 'controls' of our 'game'. Here, we call it technique. Shall we start?"

The ape made some kind of noise, somehow signalling the man that he was ready.

"First, I want you to jab. Like this." He carried on, proceeding to demonstrate.

Donkey Kong repeated with ease.

"Good," the man praised, seeming quite pleased with himself. "Now do that again, but follow it with an uppercut." Again, he showed the clueless animal. The ape copied, seeming to know this like he'd done this before.

"That's your neutral move," the man said. "Only use it when it's your last resort, or when you're about to be stricken. Do it before the opponent does it to you."

"Now I want you to punch. Not too slow, not too fast. Just right."

With flair and flying colours, Donkey Kong performed a perfect punch.

"Great! Now, from my analysis, you are extremely powerful. Now copy me, but I want you to do it as hard as you would if you were attacking." The instructor formed an arc above his head, his fists clenched.

The training continued, the instructor demonstrating and teaching, Donkey Kong learning and, most of all, powering up. Defence, attack, skill – he was getting it all covered. He was becoming _his_ fighter, with _his_ style. He didn't have to do this or do that, in a particular way. His trainer was quite free, letting Donkey Kong try see what he was comfortable with. It fitted perfectly, like a jigsaw piece.

While Donkey Kong was busy training, the Smashers were sent to their dorms. Master Hand had said they could roam the manor, as long as they didn't leave the premises. So Yoshi thought he'd wander the gardens. They were picturesque – verdant green grass, blossoming flowers dancing in the whistling wind, the perfect wonderland. One end of the garden was slightly more elegant and romantic, but Yoshi wasn't attracted to it. He pretty much enjoyed being on his own, usually.

As for Ness, he stayed cooped up in his dorm. He'd begun to decorate it with several posters, photos, etc. but he still felt singled out. He was potentially the weakest fighter. He was the youngest and his brain hadn't developed properly, probably not like the others, anyway. But what Link said to him stuck inside his head:

 _You're special, Ness. Keep that in mind and think about it._


	6. A Cloud Of Questions

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi peeps! We now have _329_ views from you guys all round the world! This chapter will be mainly about Master Hand, so you won't be hearing much about the Smashers. Sorry :(**

Master Hand, in his human-ish form, paced around his office. He wasn't able to take on his true form a lot, only when the Smashers would take training courses after this first week, called in the actual game '1P Mode'. It was single training, where the said warrior was to fight against Master Hand and consequently defeat him after a series of 'levels'; tests created specifically for that Smasher. As you can imagine, he wasn't looking forward to this – would you enjoy being beaten up by people on a daily basis? The pale-skinned figure paused for a moment, then said, "Oh, Lord, why did you create me?"

No answers came. It was clear that Master Hand _made_ the Manor, but who created him? Not just Miyamoto's innovation, something else...

The Master himself was not created to be a kind, likeable creature. He was created simply and effectively for logic. If he hadn't made the Smash Manor, who would have? But the mistake was that he was self-aware. Self-aware of himself. Self-aware that he had powers the Smashers could only occasionally conquer. Self-aware that he could do anything. That word 'anything': how is it defined in this context? It means he had control. Control – another concept crafted by humanity. Humanity also knows that control can lead to two paths. One is to lead their society to a better future, and doing what they can to protect their community, doing what's best. The second darker, further enshrouded with clouds of concealment route was to dictatorship. A man/woman who hungered power. A person who fed on the surrenders of their subjects. In another word: evil. Yet it depends on your opinion of what 'evil' is, and that was why the Net could be very confusing at times. You were doing one thing, and then when you came to doing it, it was something else.

The right-handed human version of Master Hand had a blank skin tone. It was like a canvas an artist was about to make his mark on. He never seemed to be wounded as of yet, and though he seemed a kindly gentleman (well, soul), you got an eerie atmosphere when you were around him. It was a strange, peculiar feeling, almost what you would call intimidating. Imagine it as if Slenderman was your best friend, but somewhat suspicious. Remorseful and full of secrets. A Pandora's box waiting to be opened, to cause chaos and terror.

That was going to have to wait though.

If he ever wanted a spot in the government his 'Lord' had promised him, he would have to do as he said. Whatever the 'Lord' said, he would do. Master Hand, as much as he was the Master, was also the puppet and pawn of this 'Lord'. His life was a game of chess – 'Lord' being the player against something (of what, Master Hand was unsure of himself), Master Hand the soldier, doing all the work. A lackey.

Ness wandered the gardens as if he had no sense of direction, merely going this way, that way, without even seeming to decide. He was still captivated by the thought Link had installed in his mind. He was special. In what way? For being psychic? A prodigy, advancement to technology because of...powers?

He stopped for a moment. If everyone came here because they were special, surely something must have earned them in their lifetime that rank. Special. So what were they?Mario was a hero. He saved Princess Peach from the oh-so-terrible Bowser, Koopa King. It wasn't as if it was necessary for Mario to save her, surely she could have saved herself. Not all females were damsels-in-distress (proven by Samus' participation in the whole Smasher contract.) Then and again, so was Luigi. As a famed 'sidekick' in Mario's adventures, he was also the guy who hid in his sibling's shadow. He was just an assistant– then and again, maybe he did contribute. Being there for your brother was quite selfless and helpful, he thought. Samus fought against a space pirate group, trying to take advantage of awkward creatures called Metroids. That was a start, of course. She was proving herself as a female hero with tha reputation, so it was admirable. Captain Falcon...he just participated in races and won the most. But maybe in a way he was a hero because of his dedication and passion for racing. If it meant that was going to destroy his hobby, then he'd do anything to protect it, and people, as a matter.

Wait – that was exactly it! Heroism! Maybe Master Hand would be able to explain his heroism to him. Master Hand was the one who summoned the Smashers after all; surely he could reveal the pure truth; he could unveil his meaning of being in this weird place. With a burst of excitement, he dashed off to the great leader's office.

 _Tap tap._ "Come in," replied a deep voice from behind the door. Ness entered, a confident look masking his nervousness.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Ah, Ness," Master Hand looked at him. His eyes were glassy, those eyes that could scare you with a simple stare.

"I came because I have a question."

"And you'd care to ask me?"

"...Why did you choose us? Specific people? To do this...mission."

"I thought someone might ask that."

The snow-skinned figure came closer. Ness wanted to run, but his feet seemed to be permanently planted to the floor.

"Link told you, didn't he? You're special. But don't waste your time asking me why you're special, you already know. But I will explain to you in more detail."  
He fixed his eyes into a passively menacing stare.

"The obvious reason is because you, as characters in particular, were included in the game. The game so many children, adults, men and women alike, play in the universe parallel to ours. You're a character. You know very well that you're only existing because of your creation in the human world?"

Ness nodded.

"The same goes for myself," he said, putting his hand to his chest. "But here, it is quite unique. I was not just forced to choose you because of the way the game was arranged. You all had something in common."

"You all did something which was an act of heroism. Some of you several times, because of fame, such as Mario, or Falcon, others like you merely because you were the character in your series for that episode."  
"I'm surprised you knew about Lucas though. He isn't even born into this world as of yet."  
"I had a vision," Ness replied. "I was with him, he seemed nice, and after that vision, I guess I sort of hallucinated and imagined he was real."  
Master Hand snickered slightly rudely, but tried to disguise it as a chortle. "You're lucky to know he'll be there one day. In 7 years time."  
"Yeah."  
Master Hand continued: "So because of your acts of heroism, I picked you out. I had thought you would be fitting together, as you'd all done similar things, but my mind must have been dreaming if I'd had forgotten age differences and gender."

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Master."  
"Then you're dismissed."

Ness left without saying a word.


	7. The First Match

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's Note**

 **Unfortunately, we've had a bit of a downfall in views and visitors, am I becoming boring? Lol xD**

The week had flown by like a falcon – it was already the day of the match which would certify the initiate-Smashers as fully-fledged fighters. It was to take place in different battle stages, which were accessed via portals when they weren't simulations. The Portal Room, containing the otherwise forbidden paths to areas called home, was always kept thoroughly secure. The portals had to be specially monitored, therefore if anyone was allowed in at all times, it would also potentially lead to the certain death of that person should they not complete the portal ritual fully.

How were the spectators going to (well,) spectate? Simply with technology called 'television', also defined as 'TV'. A camera in the set battle stage had been positioned already, organised as Master Hand was.

The first match was the match that everyone expected: Mario vs Luigi. It seemed like it would be great pressure for the brothers – the dynamic duo everyone thought of the moment the pair of names were heard; the pair everyone loved, admired, idolised...but they didn't know what was occurring behind closed doors.

The little 'situation' about the rift between the two hadn't been released to the media – as of yet, anyway. Further and further apart the siblings had grown, and it wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Infact, the Mushroom Kingdom itself had already known of the conflict, as it had started long _before_ the summoning, but unfortunately failed to resolve the problem. Even Princess Peach herself had gotten involved, and how she didn't manage to lend a helping hand was perplexing to the mind. She was the sweetest, kindest princess anyone could have met: surely she would have been able to help?

To be honest, Mario himself was looking forward to this match. He'd always been the competitive type, whether or not Luigi was his rival, and obviously he was pumped by the adrenaline to give him a good one. It wouldn't be wrong to say that the fellow Smashers weren't concerned about this 'little' argument either – but as with Peach's attempt, they had failed shamelessly.

 **Flashback of Peach's attempt to reunite the Brothers:**

"We are here today to, um...see the reconcilation of the two brothers, Mario, and Luigi."

Mario, of course appreciating Peach's uncanny kindness, was also terribly peeved. (Yes, I know no one uses that word anymore.) It was just a minor fight – there wasn't the terrible need to go over... _councilling._ As for Luigi, he wasn't as concerned, he was eager for him and his brother to come together once more. He felt at the time that it had been primarily his fault, accusing Mario of this and not including him in that…

"Peach, I, uh, really appreciate you doing this but...is it necessary?" asked Mario.

"We should at least give it a try," she replied.

"Well, let's start with the questions," she continued.

"What caused this rift between you two?"

"Well, I guess I sorta said he was leaving me out of stuff-" Luigi admitted, suddenly seeming small. He didn't seem like the shy, sometimes (honestly) stupid bashful guy everyone loved. It was like he'd transformed into a mouse.

"Ya don't say?!" Mario interjected. "You really think I would LEAVE you out on purpose? I don't know where that came from, seriously."

"Mario, it's ok, just calm-"

"Peach, enough! Look, this is great and all, but it's official. Luigi thinks I'm a complete bully. Simple."  
"Mario, just listen, _please._ "

Luigi, still suspiciously quiet, said, "Peach, don't bother. It's not like it's going to work."  
He trailed off, miserably as usual, but with a different tone.

 **Back to the Present**

 _Tap tap._

"Come in," Mario sighed, stress a flood building up inside of him.

"Hey." Link smiled. "You ready for today's match?"

"You bet I am, for a while I've really felt like slapping him."  
"Sheesh, Mario, don't get violent!" Link frowned, but quickly tried to sound like he was just joking. It didn't work.

Mario exhaled, the energy almost exiting him permanently. "But he's an idiot."

"God, how can you say that?"

"So cowardly too..."

"Mario, you should probably-"

"I don't even realise we're related."

"Mario, you've got 15 minutes!"

"I mean, remember that time he- Holy guacamole, 15 minutes?! I gotta go!"

"You bet ya do!"

Mario sprinted off at the speed of light. And you thought only Sonic could do that?

The match was about to be postponed due to Mario's absence when he burst abruptly through the portal, landing roughly on the ground. He'd already had a scratch and the fight hadn't even started.  
"Hey, Luigi."  
"Hi, Mario."  
They half-smiled at each other, still feeling that 'awkwardness' between the two. In the end, although the Smashers couldn't bring them together, they had made the brothers swear they wouldn't get het-up in the brawl and keep things calm. It was an oath to be kept.

3.

2.

1.

FIGHT!

Without thinking, Mario leapt straight at Luigi, jabbing him twice before launching with a great kick. Luigi desperately tried to defend himself, shamefully failing. He then proceeded to plummet Mario with a rally of punches and kicks, knocking Mario down, only to be overwhelmed by a flip kick from Mario. Suddenly...

BAM!

Mario fell to the floor, struggling to recover. He didn't want to surrender, he wasn't that kind of person. No...he had to get up. _Get up!_ he willed, waiting for it to happen.  
"Oh, God! Mario, are you ok?"  
"Uh...I...don't know.."

"Oh my God, I think I hurt him!"  
"Yeah, that was kind of the point." Mario muttered, his bitter sarcasm taking his place again.  
"No, I think I actually injured you and stuff."  
"Well, Link has a sword, I'd probably die from THAT, but all we can do is swing hammers and punch. Haha..."  
And just as Mario had played along, he whacked Luigi with an uppercut.

 **Little Author's Note (again)**

I have less time nowadays to upload a chapter every day, so I'll have to limit my deadlines for **every 2 days.** If this is inconvenient, I'm sorry about that, but lots of other tasks take up time for me to do these fanfictions. Plus I have a tournament coming up soon :) Uploading times should be the same and if you can **please spread the word** about my fanfiction if you can to people who are interested because views have been dying. So sad :(


	8. The Rumour & Reconcilation

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's BEGINNING Note:**

 **Well, I guess views have gone up...slightly. Haha...Anyway, this story will go on for a while so you guys who are sticking with me through and through, thanks so much! I think I'll be doing this writing career for a while... :D I think you'll find an actual plotline in this chapter, so it'll be more interesting. The past few chapters have been sort of like a layout, but although I said it in Chapter 2, THIS is the real beginning...of something happening, anyway. XD And I've finally been able to upload despite my flu, it's a miracle...**

* * *

"Ugh..."Luigi groaned, when he finally awoke.

"Oh my God, you're awake!"

"..a...Hungh?" Stood in front of him was Link, a relieved look spread across his face like a virus. It looked a bit weird on him – like most of the others, you didn't see him smile that much. It wasn't as if there was much to smile about anyway.  
"Mario KO'd you," he explained, returning from I'm-So-Happy-Luigi's-Alive planet to the Net.

"So...so he won?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

Luigi didn't respond. The only thing he could recall after his 'death' was the blinding flash of light which had enveloped him as he was knocked out. He didn't even want to think about it...it was the same old thing which had happened for the past 10 years...of course. _Of course._ Mario won everything, and he'd only just noticed it. Everyone seemed to love him, Luigi too, but what he hated, despised, his vexation...he was just a clone of Mario. Everything about them was the same – sure, the costumes were differently coloured – but their fighting technique, their adventures, their objectives...it was the same thing. Maybe he was the bro with more cowardice, the guy who never talked to anyone in the cafeteria...but why didn't anyone see that he was an individual too? Not Mario, the green-clad version. Not the common version of Mario. He was _Luigi._ Luigi, the guy who was taller than Mario. (At least he had one thing to be happy about.) Luigi, the man who could jump super high. Coming to think of it, why didn't he use that as a technique to beat Mario? Hmm, he thought.

I need to try again.

* * *

Mario was proud of his victory. He'd defeated Luigi, but you couldn't say 'for once'. He always got Luigi, one way or another. He may have been shorter, fatter and stouter, but he knew he'd always be better.

"Woo!" he screamed, pride the main ingredient in his heart at the moment.

"Hey, Mario," Falcon called, giving a little wave.

"Falcon! I won!"

"Congratulations. I, uh, just wanted to ask you something."

Mario was surprised. He'd never really talked to Falcon much. What would he want to ask him?  
"Can it wait? Your match is next, you need to-"  
"No, it's super quick, I promise."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied:  
"Have you visited Luigi yet?"

Mario paused. He had been so indulged in his victory he'd forgotten he'd also hurt Luigi, physically, anyway. The loser in each brawl went straight to the medical centre, to recover. That was the reason for the light – it warped you back to the Manor. Each stage also had its barriers, which enabled the teleporter if you went outside of it.

"Uh, no, not yet."  
"Well, you should probably go see him. I just went after Link...he's pretty badly hurt."

Ok, now Mario was _frozen._

" _What?!"_

"He's, uh, got a broken nose. Thanks to that uppercut of yours. I gotta say though, your punch was pretty good."  
Mario was silent. He dismissed Falcon and just stood there. He'd _hurt_ Luigi. _Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt._ It echoed inside his head for what seemed like an eternity, even as he made his way to the medical room. What would he say?...it wasn't like there was anything to say anyway...

* * *

Kirby was worried. He was never worried, but today he happened to contradict that statement. He couldn't exactly talk...properly, but he had ears (though you couldn't see them visibly enough) and what he'd heard wasn't good. It was bad. No, it was worse than bad – if it was proven to be true. The problem was that he wouldn't be able to convey his thoughts to someone else; the only thing people seemed to think of him was the fact that he was irrisistibly _**cute.**_ (Come on, admit it,you know you want to.) He didn't stay in the 'animal pen' (he was classified as a 'human' for some unknown reason) so what was there to fuss about? The marshmallow knew how to hold a sword, how to use a bow...well, thanks to his temporary Hylian dessert in his match, so why people couldn't see that he was more than a pink puffball he had absolutely no idea. But why...why would he do this? He seemed so kind, so caring...it was like the dark side of his moon no one had known before. He wouldn't...would he?

Who to tell?

 _Kirby!_ Pikachu called. Like a lightning bolt the yellow blur sprinted towards Kirby, so swiftly he almost crashed head-first.  
 _What's the matter? You look SUPER worried.  
_ Kirby, who somehow understood the little Pokémon, managed to reply, though he wasn't at all certain the zippy-zappy critter would...get him.  
 _I, uh...I heard something really awkward from the Master's office earlier.  
What, a fart?  
No, silly! When I say awkward, I mean something everyone should be suspicious about. It's...complicated.  
Tell me, tell me!  
It's just...he was talking to someone, but there was no one there. So I thought he was just worshipping someone or whatever, but then I heard him say "make good use of them." I don't know for sure what he meant by 'them', but I feel like he was talking about...us.  
Us animals?!  
No, not us **specifically.** All of us. The Smashers.  
You don't think he'd...  
I'm just giving it a thought.  
_

And with that, he plodded off.

* * *

Entering the medical room was the last person he expected to see. It was as if he'd come out of the blue - his very own brother, Mario. Of all people. Luigi didn't sit up, so he could wait for Mario to go to him. He didn't know what to do.

The red-clad clone stumbled up to Luigi nervously.  
"Hi," he mumbled. Luigi didn't say anything. Suddenly he didn't really feel like talking to him much, even though his first instinct was to punch him hard in the face. He knew it was a fight, you were _meant_ to get hurt, but... with Mario doing it, it was just... different.  
"You feeling ok?"  
"Yeah, my nose hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

A moment of awkward silence filled the room.  
"...I probably shouldn't have tricked you by pretending to be hurt."  
"Meh, don't worry about it, I guess it's a good tactic."  
Mario laughed. "So is shooting people in the air with a single punch."  
Luigi frowned for a moment, then slowly burst into giggles too. It was just like old times, where they just had fun and did what they had to. Way better than fighting...

* * *

There weren't any matches at lunch so that the Smashers could get a bit of a break before Ness and Jigglypuff's brawl straight after. Jigglypuff herself hadn't really fought any battles before without Red telling her to use this move or defend with that, so Ness was sure he had a great advantage over her...

At one table were Link, Sammy (her new nickname, even though she didn't really like it) Falcon and Fox. They were considered the ones that were 'on point', or for those who didn't speak slang, the 'cool' ones. They were equally nice however and everyone seemed to like them.

"So how was your match with the puffball, Link?" Seamus questioned playfully, basically trying to annoy Link.  
"Well, I'm surprised you asked actually..." he replied, smirking a little. "I had a little holiday in Kirby's mouth. I really enjoyed it."  
Fox laughed. "Was that the main tourist area?"  
"Well, he can really pack a punch. He kept coming at me with his own little sword from the sky. I wonder what rank he'll get in the tier list."  
"Do you know when they're going to release the list?" Falcon asked.  
"I think after everyone's fought at least one match..."

And that was really the main event the warriors were waiting for. Who would come out as the highest ranking fighter, and who would be the puniest? They would soon find out, and boy, would they be surprised...

 **Author's END Note:**

 **I've had the flu lately as I've mentioned on my profile (if you read it) but finally managed to finish this s up! I am thinking of other stories to write too but will concentrate on this more if I do release any new stories. This was like any other chapter but something will happen next chapter...BEWARE xD**


	9. Teleportation

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **Author's BEGINNING Note:**

 **Presenting - the MAIN EVENT! This chapter will be way more interesting than all the other ones I promise. PINKY PROMISE?**

* * *

There was a noise.

It was a strange noise.

It was a bad noise.

* * *

"Gah!" Link yelled, waking up with chills that shivered down his spine. Something, or someone, had woken him up. He scanned the room, just in case, y'know...Nope. Everything was where it should be: his trusty blade was in its sheath, hanging by his usual clothes; his shield was proudly standing on a shelf he'd propped up in his dorm. Then he shivered.

What made that noise? Or even worse...who?

Link sat up and thought for a moment. He was going to have to investigate, even though he knew he wasn't allowed out after 9:00pm. They weren't kids, why did they have to have a curfew?! Throwing his clothes on, he opened the door a crack. Yep, coast was clear. Lighter than a feather, he stepped out, quietly closing the door behind him. He listened a little, to see if the noise was still going. _Zzzzzzz..._ there it was again. Was this some sort of live horror movie? Well, here goes, he thought. Down the steps. Down the last corridor on the first floor.

"Link?"

Link whizzed around, finding the other Smashers behind him.

"...Did you hear it too?"  
"Yeah," Sammy replied, stepping out of the shadows. "Dunno 'bout the little...was it Pokemon? But we heard it."  
After that, the rest proceeded forward, out of darkness and shadows. Falcon signalled to the final flight of stairs, and they advanced.

Now on the ground floor of the Manor, Ness said, "It sounds like it's coming from the portal room..."  
Mario elbowed Ness. "That room's guarded, we can't look in there. So why don't we just-"  
"Are you a coward, Mario? We're going, that's it!" Samus snapped, though she was still faintly quiet.  
"Mario's right, though," Falcon commented. "Someone's in there making sure we don't come in."  
Luigi was mysteriously silent, but smirked a little. "Not when Bob's on the job."

Peeking vigilantly into the room, sure enough, Bob was asleep. The plan was for Ness, the youngest and therefore lightest footed Smasher to sneak in, and the rest following one after the other. The teen would take a thorough observation of the room before beckoning the rest of the herd in.  
In the portal room, the odd sound was now distinctly in that very room. _Zzzzzz..._ it was crescendoing even louder now. Ness shuddered, but carried on looking around. Everything _seemed_ normal - the portals had their gates closed, the dim light emitting from them. Something wasn't right - for sure. The question was - what?

Then for a moment, the noise stopped.

CRASH!

A blinding light enveloped Ness, only him at first, but eventually it was drawing the rest of the warriors.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Donkey Kong yelled, even though you wouldn't have understood him.  
 _Nooooooo!_ cried Kirby, tears rolling down his cheeks rapidly. That was possibly the first time anyone had seen Kirby weep.  
"Ne-e-Ss!" Luigi screamed, his voice strangely static. "I-I'm co-o-o-mm-I-"

Zzzzip...

Nothing - was - left. And why didn't that wake Bob up?

* * *

"Ugh..." Mario moaned, when he finally came to. He looked around, trying to find the other Smashers - well, Luigi first, anyway. Where was everyone? He got up, scanned the room a little, then decided to go...left. _Ring-g-g-g..._ did he just hit glass? GLASS? No, it couldn't be. The black around him was infinite, wasn't it? At least, that's what he thought. But was it what it was?

"Mario!" Ness called, somehow sounding different. Maybe he'd just altered his voice a little.  
"What, I actually found someone? That's a relief, I thought I was alone," he replied.  
"...Do you know where we are?"  
"Well, we're in some sort of...black room. I tried all four directions and there always seems to be a border."  
"Border?"  
"Like a wall."

Ness hesitated for a moment. He knew exactly where they were, 'walls', hitting 'glass'...but how would he explain it to Mario? Mario had a habit of losing his temper if he didn't like something, and that included situations. This was a situation the Smashers may never escape.

"Ness?"  
"Oh, uh, I was just thinking. There's something I have to tell you. It's...pretty important."  
This was about the time the red-clad plumber started to get a bit roused.  
"...Spit it out."  
"I think - note that I said THINK - we are possibly, just perhaps, MAYBE...in a television."  
At first, Mario scoffed. "TV? Why would we be in a TV if-"  
"We need to find the wire system if we want to get out of here."  
He froze for a moment, then tried to take a deep breath. At least he knew how to control his mix of emotions.  
"Ok. But shouldn't we find the others first? I don't think they'd like it if we abandoned them in a...a...box with a screen."  
"Well, obviously." Ness rolled his eyes a little. "Let's have a look around."

* * *

"So how did you propose we get out of here again?" inquired Link, confused right now.  
"We need to hurry and get to the wire system before whosever TV this is turns it on," Ness explained.  
"That might be the hard part. If we're still in here when the person turns it on, we'll get sucked into the 'game' they're playing - Super Smash Bros. since we're here - and the controllers will take control of us. "  
"But it's a black room," Falcon said. "Wires are usually black, right?"  
"Yeah, but since we're the tiny characters, they'll seem big...so we just have to keep looking."

It seemed like what was eternity would truly be everlasting. But one question loomed over the Smashers' minds...

Why wasn't Master Hand doing anything about this?


	10. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Super Smash Bros.: The First Year**

 **AN:**

 **Hi peeps! Been ages since I last uploaded a chapter, sorry about that :/ Just been very busy lately, but I'll try and upload as regularly as possible. I do reply to reviews usually so don't be scared to leave a little praise….or criticism, idc tbh xD**

* * *

Master Hand had no logical idea as to who really "controlled" him, and for the moment, it didn't bother him either.  
He would have had reason to be concerned, however. Of course, he was knitted in the womb of a great game creator's very depths of the brain, but somehow, he still felt...restrained. He had free will, freedom, no bosses or anyone to dictate his thoughts. Yet something was working the strings that manipulated him. He just felt it, at random times, and who knew why.

But he'd known about the plot that would be in operation that very night.

It was now about one year since the Smashers had been at the Manor, and so life was pretty much routine there - for the warriors and Master Hand himself. Depending on each Smasher's training/fighting schedule, the pale-skinned hand was forced to endure about 3 battles on average each day. He would win, he would lose. He'd be strong, he'd be weak, and etcetera. An interminable lifestyle it was.

* * *

The Master once found a mysterious note that birthed a plethora of questions in his head. No name or signature was present, and he'd remembered clearing his desk. Definitely. And a second when he'd turned away it had seemed to magically appear. Master Hand strode towards it and snatched it up from the desk.

 _I want you to know you're not in charge of the things here._

He shuddered and screwed his face up at the note like a scrunched piece of paper. Storming away as he violently threw the damned piece of paper into his bin. But he seemed to have a feeling about what it could mean, and what damage it could do to him and his life.

And it was THEIR fault, and they were going to pay.

* * *

The Master rushed into the portal room, ignoring the guardian's inquiries. He dashed towards the central portal, the pathway to Dreamland. No longer would the world be such a utopia of wonder and joy. _Damn them,_ he thought. In fury he unleashed his scream and dark colours of all sorts exploded out of his fingertips, poisoning the Dreamland Kirby hailed from. The periwinkle perfection of the sky twisted and turned as a sourly coloured cloud formed, sucking everything like a vacuum. But that wasn't all. He somehow shifted the portal to not point at Dreamland, but at the Mindfulness. That was the universe that was so famous for the creation of everything in the Nettiverse. Where all the "real" humans inhabited Earth, a place only a few characters in Pastors knew of. They told wonderful stories that all differed from one another, since most games had been set in the Future and were nothing like our Earth. That was where they would go. Banished forever, never to return. They didn't deserve his importance.

But who knows if that's where they really went?

* * *

 **AEN:**

 **Sorry this is a bit short, there honestly wasn't much for me to tell...Yeah, you probably thought they were in a TV, because they were talking about wires and stuff, but SUSPENSE TIME! I'm not telling you where they went until people figure it out. Oh, and please check out my profile page, there's a poll there and I only have one vote ':D I need answers because I have this other idea I want to write and I don't know if I should start it now or wait till this is finished. Don't forget to review! Oh, and I'm on Wattpad now too, I'll put some of my new idea on there and then here too. BAIIIII**


	11. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice!**

Hi guys!

I know it's been months since I last updated. I have more ideas for my latest fanfic on Wattpad (find me, I'm QuartzarellaMc as well :D) but I still love this fanfic which I first started. I'm going to make a portfolio out of Wattpad AND so again I'm sorry for not updating. Plz don't hate me xD

And about where the characters are...I'm going to post next week! When my exams are done at last D:


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

 **AN:-**

 **Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long, lots of projects etc etc lately...I will try to post more regularly!**

It turned out that the wires were non-existent.

"NESS!" Mario yelled. "Do you know...how long we have been PACING this ENTIRE television?!"  
"I know," Ness insisted, "but maybe we just need to-"  
"NO!" Ness flinched, taken aback by Mario's sudden temper. The mustached plumber sighed. "I mean...just, you know, face it. It's clear how long we've been observing every damn nook and cranny around this place. There's nothing."  
"Yeah," Sammy groaned, yawning drowsily. "I think we should just give this a break. Just for a while."

Which is what they did.

Until a lock turned.

"Huh?" gasped Kirby, the cheer that was often in him disappearing from his face.

"I swear on my life that something did something." Everyone paused.

Light emitted like a flash of lightning, so bright that they had to squint to see clearly what the hell was going on.

"So you finally stirred," a deep voice teased.

"Surprised that the television didn't take them," another taunted.

"We cut the wires, idiot! And anyway, they think they're on Earth, since they apparently believe they're _actually_ in a TV."

"They aren't really...are they, now?"

"Who are you?! Show yourselves!" Samus snapped, leaping into a battle position.

The voices sniggered suspiciously. "Oh, they think they know everything, from that blasted universe."

"Since when was that?" Mario questioned, still trying to identify these mysterious...kidnappers, he assumed.

"None of your business!" the second one snorted. Before they knew it, the unidentified swept in with such swiftness that they didn't make it in time to escaope, before they were grabbed out of the dark.

"Hey! What the-"

"GET OFF OF ME, PEASANTS!"

"Let me go, you idiots!"  
"Guys!" Ness whispered. "Stay quiet. We need to see what they're going to do to us before we make a plan. Just wait." Then silence.

When Pikachu woke up, he was rudely welcomed by a blinding light above him – a lamp? He tried moving around a bit, little wiggles. Nothing. He couldn't move at all. Leaning over to see if he could get rid of the barriers that were preventing his movement, he found himself, lying there, eprfectly normal. No cuffs, no chains. So why couldn't he get out of this terrible place?

Then there were muffled voices. Voices from far away. He only caught the occasional word, 'interrogate', 'soak the info out of the wretched vermin'...Imagine the things they could _do_ to him!

"Cute, ain't he?"

Snapped out of his dream, Pikachu now found an eerie stare on him from a strange little woman. There wasn't much he could do but stare back up at the woman's smirking face.

"Poor thing. He can just give us what we need, and he'll be out of here in no time. I can promise you that, little fella." This time it was a man, clearly masking a face of innocence.

But of course, he couldn't reply. Pikachu attempted to use his forward smash – a shock of lightning from his cheeks to electrocute his captors – but found he was unable to.

"Trying to lash out at us, are we?" smirked the same man. "No, it won't work. We disabled them. We _want_ them."  
"You will be helping us out, you know," the woman added. "They will make the perfect superhuman. With all your fellow...Smites or whatever they call you, we can breed a race of faster, better peoples who are all **equal**. No one will be stronger or faster, they'll have:

All your abilities. Combined."


	13. Possession of a Possession

**Chapter 12:- Resent**

 **AN:-**

 **Okay, so here's the twelfth chapter! I can't believe I still work on this fic considering I have so much work to do. But I got a couple of reviews recently and thanks for that! I know this doesn't get read as much anymore but I like writing it so I will carry on. Even if no one reads it...someone's bound to find it at some point, right? XD Okay, enough talk, read on….. - _Quartz_**

It burned.

The Master knew what he'd done was wrong, the kindled flame of guilt raging inside of him. He'd just sent his entire mansion's residents to some parallel universe only he knew about.

Him and one other person in the Net.

It would be an illusion for the Smashers at first, he thought. They were to be teleported into a special room that gave them the mask of the Mindfulness. Because of the walls, they'd think they were inside a television – or, as the Net called them, "graphic boxes" - and also because one of the walls had been designed to feel like glass. It was the perfect plan, and it would keep Him from punishing him.

Yet deep down, Master Hand knew what he was doing was wrong. These were _students_ he'd trained over months and months of a strict but useful regime and with an easy going atmosphere. Over time, the Master had grown to bond with his Smashers. And then when He came, it all had to change.

The Master didn't actually know what the voice in his head was. It was never his thoughts, or his conscience speaking to him. That spirit that had... _possessed_ him, that night, he hadn't been able to control himself. He found himself dragging his fingers towards the Portal Room, snapping his fingers unwillingly – and that voice, harassing him, constantly encouraging further and further:

" _Do it."_

As of that night, Master Hand had been able to resist the spirit a little more, being able to control his movement, and occasionally, his emotions. When friends or family of the Smashers had dropped by the manor to visit, he had forged the lie that they were simply going through training and brawls and unavailable, which had somehow fooled the visitors. From Peach to Zelda to Red, he had denied any of their suspicions and dismissed them as quickly as possible, not wanting the spirit to invade his body again. _No one could know._

No one felt themselves anymore, the energy and brawling spirit usually within them drained away. Their kidnappers had been clever enough to cage them seperately, only conversing with their subjects when questioning their moves. At first, all had been obstinately refusing to answer whatever was hurled at them, but with not much choice left, submitted to their captors. Samus had suggested yelling out different moves in attempts to ring a bell of their fighting techniques; to no avail did this affect anything. It was as if they'd completely transformed into different people.  
"Forget it," Luigi sighed. "It's not as if we can get out anyway, and if they do let us out, how are we supposed to get back home?"  
"I don't understand," Falcon wondered aloud. "Master Hand...he was so nice. Why would he do something like this?"  
Silence fell with uncertainty filling the air. Link thought alone for a moment. What kind of things had Zelda told him during one of her dull lectures he usually fell asleep in? Teleportation...transformation…  
"Spirits."  
Only did Link realise the entire room of Smashers had turned their gazes towards his sudden dialogue, inquiring eyes set on him.  
"Do...do you think, maybe...Master Hand was _possessed?_ "  
"WHAT? Possessed?" Mario exclaimed. "That...how could that happen? Ness, do you know?"  
Ness shrugged. "Don't look at me," he replied. "I'm just as confused as you guys are. Just because I have PSI doesn't mean I know everything."  
"If the Master's possessed, he'll be able to snap out of it," Link commented. "He's super powerful. I'm sure he'll be able to do something about it. Then when he FINALLY realises he's kind of exiled his students, he'll come for us. I trust him."  
"You trust him that much, huh?" Samus rolled her eyes behind her suit. "Never mind. I guess we just wait."  
"Yeah."

"Just wait here hopelessly, like we should." 


	14. Suspicions

**Chapter 13: Suspicions**

Peach thought about Mario and Luigi everyday.

She wondered what adventures and new friends they'd made at the manor. Admittedly, she had been a little disappointed that _she_ hadn't been invited to the manor; nevertheless, she spent most of her days with Zelda, her best friend from the sector of the same name. But although she enjoyed chatting for hours with a fellow princess, a spark in her heart missed the plumbers she so often laughed with.

So she and Zelda decided to try again once more to visit them at the manor.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom waited eagerly for Zelda at the _Mario_ sector's Trim Tram station - Zelda's sector was a tiring distance from the Smash Manor, so the two had agreed to meet and ride the tram together. This was the fifth time that they'd tried to visit their respective Smashers, but Master Hand (whom Peach was a little creeped out by) had constantly dismissed them time and time again, claiming that they were "in the middle of training", and when Peach had inquired which hours the Smashers would be free, the hand had simply told her that all day they were busy, and that he would let them know when they were available. However, the two princesses had their suspicions, and today they were going to confront the Master, who had seemed fairly remorseful during their last attempts at seeing the Smashers.

Shortly after, Zelda's tram pulled into the station with a screech, paining sharply through Peach's ears.

"Peach!" Zelda smiled, running over to her friend.

"Zelda! You're ready to go?"

"Mmhm. I hope the Master actually lets us in for once. He seems...guilty. But why?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out today."

With the thought floating around in their minds, the two set off on the tram to the manor to discover what Master Hand's secret really was.

The wheels screeched painfully, cutting through the air like a knife as the abandoned station came into view of the two princesses.

This was the very station the Smashers had been gathered at, where the Master had built his mansion brick by brick to house the Smashers...and get a bit of friendly competition too, of course.

"Do you think he'll let us see them this time?" Peach wondered aloud. Deep down, she doubted that the Master would have a change of attitude, but being the sweet, dreamy girl she was, she always had her hopes a little too high.

"Not to be pessimistic, but I'm not pointing my compass in that direction. Perhaps they really are busy after all."

Zelda's eyes weren't filled with confidence and determination as Peach's sparkling sapphire eyes did. She gazed into the distance, a wistful aura haunting her voice.

Shuffling awkwardly, Peach started towards the exit out of the tram station, dragging Zelda, who was still lost as ever. Something was definitely going on with that odd gloved hand, and she was going to find out.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one, either.

This was proven to be true soon after; a rabble of various characters seemed to be rioting right at the entrance of the manor. A blonde-haired girl was pounding her fists against the door; she could make out the Pokémon Trainer of Pikachu and Jigglypuff yelling at the top of his voice at the manor; there was even a minute flittering creature darting around in clear anger. Cacophonies of shouts and screams of fury emerged from the crowd, and became noticeably louder as Peach approached.

"W-what's going on here? Is this beca-"  
"OPEN UP! YOU CAN'T IGNORE US FOREVER!"  
"Hey! Link! It's Navi! Why haven't you been writing back to our letters? We haven't heard from you guys for weeks!"  
"Mario! Luigi! The whole kingdom's been worried about you for so long! Do you know how much you've worried the Princess?! You promised you'd write!"  
But it was no use. The shouts only grew louder and louder, drowning away Peach's inquiries.

* * *

He could hear it all.

The shouts, the screams, the protests, the furious cries. The crashes and slams against the door. And he felt so, _so_ terrible and guilty for trying to push it away. It didn't make any sense; he was the God of Order, and he wasn't lifting a finger (literally) to bring across this idea of order. What was going on just behind the door he cowered behind was _nothing_ like order. All of this was... _his_ fault. He knew the real place the Smashers had been sent to. He had given up hope in caring and training these prodigies, these specialities that had been chosen for the very same reason:

Because they were worth it.

In truth, he had grown to love the little community and family he had created. He was proud of the bond he'd forged between the twelve - even those of them who had the incapability to speak held that connection together. What had started off as awkward dinners between one another had changed into inside jokes and laughter every day. Seeing the friendly atmosphere had always made the Master perk up a little more than usual.

And then he went and ruined it.

* * *

SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Peach screamed, overpowering even the vociferous protests of the characters. Immediately, a wave of silence washed over.

"Thank you."  
"Let me guess - Master Hand's not letting you see them?"  
"He isn't just shooing us away like he always does. He isn't even answering! And we've had ENOUGH!" the blonde girl fumed. Several nods of agreements followed her statement.

"...I think he knows we know. And he feels terrible."  
"Knows we know what?" Navi asked.  
"We haven't broken in or anything. What would be so important and precious to keep from us?" Toad squeaked a little.

Zelda looked up slowly.

"That the ones we've come to see aren't even here."

 **AN: I know it's short, but I will come back to it and add to it so that it's better.**


End file.
